


熏鱼｜我的愿望……

by loveisreaching



Category: HooWoo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Kudos: 1





	熏鱼｜我的愿望……

哼，爸爸和秦禹叔叔每次都这样！  
每次都这样，每次洗完澡都不穿衣服、不穿裤子，连浴巾都不裹！  
每次都这样，光着身子在客厅里抱来抱去，说着一些我总是听不懂的话，真是讨厌！  
今天他们更过分了！  
秦禹叔叔洗完澡，走出浴室，嘟嘟囔囔地环抱住还在吹头发的爸爸，手在他上半身和下半身交界处游荡来游荡去，还用手指点点弄弄爸爸的小宝贝！哼！爸爸明明跟我说过自己的宝贝d不可以给别人随便乱摸的！上次雷和贝来舔我的小宝贝爸爸还把我训斥了一顿，这次怎么就给秦禹叔叔随便摸了？！  
秦禹叔叔的下巴靠在爸爸的颈窝，他居然还伸出舌头舔来舔去！爸爸的脖子都被秦禹叔叔咬出了一个个小草莓！秦禹叔叔太过分了！爸爸会疼的！  
可是爸爸为什么还是对秦禹叔叔那么温柔，笑意盈盈地夸秦禹叔叔做得好，还发出奇奇怪怪的喘息声！真讨厌！  
秦禹叔叔在爸爸的耳边说了很多暧昧又让人害羞的话。  
秦禹叔叔撒着娇让爸爸给他涂护肤乳！  
哼！秦禹叔叔为什么不自己涂！  
爸爸走到秦禹叔叔的后面，从脖子开始，一点一点往下涂，手在腰间停留了好久。  
涂太多了！涂太多了！甜甜的糖果味熏的我难受极了！怎么还在涂！  
爸爸涂到秦禹叔叔的屁股，他把手塞进秦禹叔叔的缝隙里好久都不出来，秦禹叔叔还不停地扭动自己的臀腰，发出很大的叫声！  
爸爸正过秦禹叔叔的身子，不停地用沾着护肤乳的手捏秦禹叔叔的红点点！  
哼！有什么好捏的！你自己不也有！  
怎么还在捏？！  
还亲上去了？！  
爸爸竟然用嘴含住了秦禹叔叔的红点点！难道很好吃吗？  
还不松口？！  
秦禹叔叔整个身子都靠着爸爸，他把手插在爸爸的头发里，虽然爸爸没有头发，他还是插着，他还把脖子往后，我好像看到了楼下小狗狗第一次发情的样子。  
秦禹叔叔的脸好红，闭着眼睛，半张着嘴，含含糊糊地说些什么。  
爸爸沾着护肤乳的手还在往下。  
不要往下了！  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊爸爸太坏了！他摸了秦禹叔叔的宝贝！爸爸怎么总是忘记自己说过的话！他怎么可以摸？！  
他还用手上上下下，秦禹叔叔的宝贝涨得好大！  
不要摸了！  
啊！秦禹叔叔的宝贝流出了白色的液体！  
爸爸竟然还弯下腰舔，边舔边夸秦禹叔叔太棒了。  
怎么还在涂！  
爸爸蹲下来把沐浴露摸在秦禹叔叔的腿上，脚上，终于涂完了！  
干嘛？！  
爸爸把秦禹叔叔抵在墙上，两个人挤在一起动来动去在干嘛？！  
我好像看见爸爸把自己的宝贝塞到秦禹叔叔的身体里，爸爸在干嘛？！秦禹叔叔会痛的！爸爸是个大坏蛋！  
他们不停的扭动，一边发出叫声一边动，爸爸挺动腰臀，不断地把自己的宝贝送进秦禹叔叔身体最深处。最终，两人同时发出绵长的喘息，结束了这场奇奇怪怪的扭动。爸爸抽出自己的宝贝，横抱起秦禹叔叔往卧室里走。  
爸爸已经很久没有和我一起睡过了呜呜呜。  
我今天又要去和雷贝挤一个被窝了。  
真讨厌！怎么大半夜还不消停！？爸爸卧室里的床怎么还在吱嘎吱嘎响！？  
早就叫他去修了！  
爸爸真讨厌！  
秦禹叔叔真讨厌！  
他们到底在干嘛？  
呜呜呜呜呜~  
我是奥拓，一只不被爸爸疼爱的意大利灵缇，我的愿望是和爸爸睡觉。


End file.
